


Feliz Cumpleaños

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, Trio- m/m/m
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: No era el regalo de cumpleaños que Tom hubiese esperado, sino 10 veces mejor.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr./Jake Gyllenhaal, Robert Downey Jr./Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Kudos: 5





	Feliz Cumpleaños

* * *

Si a Tom le hubieran preguntado hace años si se imaginaba quedar varado en una situación así, irremediablemente diría "No" se mofaría de ese hombre, reclamaría que aquello solo era para degenerados y que únicamente si no amara a Robert como lo hacía, aceptaría tal desfachatez.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, sintiéndolo todo y nada a la vez, relegando sus primeros preceptos hasta el fondo y sintiendo pena por ese niñato del pasado que juraba nunca compartir.

Incluso sonrió de rabia al recordarlo, porque no podía haber nada mejor, ¿cierto?, nada que le quemara los circuitos tan rápido y al mismo tiempo, con tanto sosiego como para disfrutarlo, sin saber si, mirar a sus espaldas donde Robert lo acariciaba o por delante donde Jake se masturbaba.

Luego Downey se separó, y con crudeza levantó al otro hombre para besarlo, tras los preliminares ejecutados con Dios mandaba, con poseso casi animal, despiadado, y, contraproducente a lo que creyó que corroería sus entrañas, no lo halló asqueroso ni envidiable, sino que sintió un nuevo revuelo de excitación que asesinaba su buen juicio, uniéndose a la santa doctrina del voyerismo, porque quiso mirar toda la vida.

Su novio tumbó a Gyllenhaal contra la cama, sin dejar de besarlo y sin cesar de mirar en su dirección, donde la excitante parálisis lo tenía todavía preso.

Con brusquedad, Downey le abrió las piernas a Jake, estrujando con delirante fuerza los muslos del hombre, mientras lo volvía a besar, y vaya a saber que tipo de magia utilizó al momento de morderle el labio inferior, que Gyllenhaal exhaló fuerte y repentinamente contrajo todos los dedos de los pies.

Al levantarse, una sonrisa le magulló la boca a sus novio, de esas que usaba cuando en la noche la temperatura de la habitación subía con fulminante autoridad y sabia que ahora su él era el maharajá de esas tierras.

— Mira que tenemos aquí — canturreó Robert — el hermoso caballerito americano abriéndome las piernas como una zorra

Tom se acercó hasta ellos, repasando el abdomen de Jake que seguía hundido contra el colchón.

De reojo, visualizó el digito de su novio moviéndose entre el culo del otro hombre, deseando internamente también hacerle aquello. Era algo de lo siempre tuvo curiosidad.

— ¿Te gusta eso Gyllenhaal? — cuestionó introduciendo lentamente dos dedos hasta los nudillos.

Miró de primera mano como los nervios del hombre se crispaban y se removía contra el colchón. 

— Dios si, no te detengas Robert

Con otra de sus manos, Downey le llenó la boca con otros dos falanges, ordenándole que la abriera cuanto pudiera.

Él, ensimismado en una belleza tan sensual que distaba mucho de como a priori Jake daba la idea, quedó varado en el facineroso entrar y salir de los dos gruesos dedos.

— Mientras yo te abro por aquí — comentó sacudiendo dentro de él los dígitos — mi bebé te va a abrir la boca con su polla ¿No es así amor? — inquirió, ahora refiriéndose a Tom, quien con esfuerzo y a parpadeos pudo reaccionar ante el anquilosamiento.

Robert lo besó, sacándole los dedos de la boca a Jake, sin dejar de penetrarlo con un ahínco que Tom conocía demasiado bien, demasiado muy bien.

— Siéntate en su cara amor — pidió para los dos — enséñale a esta puta como te gusta que te la chupen

Con sorpresa, y muerto de ansias, se guio así mismo hasta el rostro del hombre que lo esperaba con una sonrisa mediática, que gritaba placer por momentos cuando los dedos de Robert hacían su magia.

— Hola — dijo con su polla delineando el labio inferior del otro actor americano en la habitación, quien con algo de dificultad y voz rugosa, le devolvió el gesto entre un acezo y otro.

Cuando la cálida sensación de humedad hizo sus estragos, los músculos de su vientre se tensaron y un cóctel químico se produjo en su cerebro cuando comenzó a empujar contra esa nueva lengua.

Notó con algo de perversidad, que mientras más duro Robert se enterrara en su interior, Jake succionaba con mayor fuerza ante la ola de placer.

Se aferró a su cabello con el afán de moverse como correspondía por si mismo, embotado por su longitud desapareciendo dentro de esa cálida cavidad.

— ¿Te está gustando amor? — indagó su pareja, por detrás suyo en un tono que propició un conjunto de escalofríos que le puso la carne de gallina.

— M-me encanta

Se folló esa boca, ensució sus labios, bebió de sus expresiones, disfrutó de aquello que si bien no era diferente, si era nuevo.

Palpó con extenuante gozo el envión al cielo y el boleto de regreso, ponía los pues sobre la tierra de nuevo y volvía a subir sin posibilidades de respirar contra ese despliegue de satisfacción que nunca creyó posible encontrar en otra boca que no fuera la de Robert.

Estando a punto de correrse, salió de golpe de ese húmedo averno, conteniendo el orgasmo dentro de lo que su enloquecida razón se lo permitiera.

— ¡Robert! — gritó Gyllenhaal cuanto por fin tuvo la boca desocupada empalándose sobre los dedos de Downey, cada segundo más precisos.

Tom se retiró, reparando en la rápido mano de Downey que se autosatisfacía al inmisericorde ritmo con el que golpeaba el trasero de Jake, entonces fue a besar a su novio, al tiempo que alcanzaba la polla del hombre para elevar más ese concierto en do menor que transpiraba el propio actor.

Su novio descendió hasta tener a Gyllenhaal gimiendo algo desdibujado y parecido a un borrón, mientras, con la punta de los dientes, le sacaba un siseo en crescendo al capturar el lóbulo de la oreja y trazar un sendero hasta el cuello.

— Oh Jakey — jadeó Downey sin dejar de joderselo — no tienes idea de cuanto esperé — suspiró besando el lado del mentón del hombre donde no escurría su saliva — desde que trabajamos en Zodiaco y te veía con esos enormes ojos azules — gimió por sus propias palabras, acelerando los dedos en su interior — supe que quería tu culo, así, listo, apretado, ahh tan húmedo, tan nuestro 

— Uhg...mmm...R-Robert, Tom — llamó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no correrse — p-por favor, por favor

Angulando sus dedos para que ellos le pusieran los ojos en blanco, Downey surco una sonrisa abarrotada de vileza y truhanería, cogiendo aire para empezar a oírlo suplicar.

— ¿Por favor que? — cuestionó besando a su novio y musitando un muy suave "Sigues tu"

— ¡F-follenme! — logró vocalizar entre un embate y otro, como si las palabras pesaran — ahora, ahora, ahora

Deslizándose por fuera de su agujero, Downey lo acomodó con el pecho clavado en el colchón y el culo al aire, sonriendo de ver el delgado hilillo cristalino que escurría de su entrada.

Encaminó a Tom hasta el centro de sus cuerpos, pellizcándole un pezón y desencajando su mandíbula para que, al meter sus dedos, probara los jugos de Jake. El chico gimió fascinado y afianzando las caderas del Gyllenhaal, giró la cabeza para besar a su novio que entretenido masajeaba entre sus glúteos.

— Ya puedes cogerte a esta sucia zorrita, amor — permitió, el mismo encauzando la polla de Holland hasta ese lugar que había preparado especialmente para él.

En Tom, al irse hundiendo, hubo una irrupción, un corto circuito o algo que definitivamente no tenía cabida, arañó la cadera de Jake cuando se volvió demencial y gritó hasta llegar al fondo cuando la sensación cogió relevancia por su intensidad.

Estuvo estático algunos segundos, reconociendo la abrasadora sensación de sus apretadas paredes circunvalando su miembro como nunca pensó, presionando su sensible glande y el tronco entero con deliciosa fuerza, mientras que, por detrás, sentía la muy conocida polla de su novio llenándolo.

Downey lo abrió cuanto pudo, como sabía, colmando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su interior, y falleciendo por la hirviente piel arremolinada que cercaba su polla completa.

Gyllenhaal se sostuvo de la seda revuelta, hechos dos puños por la tensión acumulada y el aire caliente de pura sobrecarga que se respiraba.

— ¿Como se siente nene? — inquirió Robert, ayudándolo a tomar también la cadera del hombre.

— Bien...m-muy bien yo... Dios Jakey, estas tan apretado

A empellones poco organizados, comenzaron a moverse, Robert el segundo más ansioso de los tres, seguido de Tom, quien se sometía a arremeter contra el trasero de Gyllenhaal cuanto pudiera, sin dejar de cantar un bonito coro que decía " _Ah-ah-ah"._

No era que alguna vez Downey le hubiera dado luz verde para ocupar ese lugar, y ahora, con el placer de estar hundido entre algo tan suave y estrecho, entendía por qué, era simplemente fantástico.

Se sacudió al compás de las succiones sobre su miembro, y de los certeros embistes de Robert que mandaba al subsuelo su sentido común y descargas eléctricas a su próstata.

Adivinó que había encontrado la próstata de Jake cuando se contrajo sobre él y gimió más agudo que antes, cerrándose tanto como para volarle la cabeza.

— T-Tom... ahí... justo ahí, no pares — jadeo, percibiendo una regeneración en la dureza con la que se lo cogía, ahora encantado con ese nuevo desplante de fricción — si... m-me ¡me gusta mucho!

La mano de Robert se tatuó sobre el glúteo de Jake, quien gimió al uní solo con Holland por el desborde de excitación.

Conociendo a su novio, le lamió la nuca a Tom y dijo:

— ¿Quieres intentarlo, amor? ¿Quieres azotar el culo de esta sucia putita?

Ante el vocabulario, el chico presenció algunas leves contracciones en su miembro, y frenéticamente, incapacitado para hablar, asintió como pudo.

Se estampó contra el glúteo del hombre, retirando esa sencilla acción de la lista de cosas que no había podido hacer.

Se meció tan salvaje como Robert hacia con él, lagrimeó a causa del placer, y eclipsó todas la dudas que albergaron su cerebro en un inicio cuando se introdujo de lleno en ese excitante choque de pieles y jadeos.

Lo hizo más duro, implemento fuerza, y le abrió ambas nalgas para insertarse con una profundidad y fiereza necesitada. Entonces, tras la última penetración, Gyllenhaal gimió con el cuerpo súbitamente trémulo, ceso de moverse y enterró las uñas en la frazada, todo al tiempo que los dos hombres tras sus espaldas seguían follando duro con desairada crueldad.

— M-me...me...me voy a correr — anunció, ligeramente avergonzado de su aguante, pero en eso, con un resuello roto, reconoció los líquidos de Holland comenzando a escurrirse por su interior, entonces el también balbuceó algo parecido a un "Mierda", su polla palpitó y se corrió.

— Joder, si, así, así, así, justo así mi amor — reiteraba el chico para su novio, a medida que el orgasmo tomaba curso desde la ingle hasta las arterias y el estupor de la satisfacción lo dominaba.

Holland se venció al batir de su cadera y marcó los dedos ahí en la cintura de Jake, estremeciéndose por sentir el encantador chapoteo de los fluidos de Robert en su interior.

Al terminar, tuvo que sostenerse de Jake y de la mano de su pareja para no caer, sus piernas le fallaban y el sentía que se le había ido la vida.

Downey salió primero, luego Holland y al ver como escurrió ese líquido blanquecino de entre los glúteos de Jake, también comprendió el afán de Robert por siempre venirse dentro suyo.

Aún hipnotizado, su novio lo halo suavemente del brazo, para besarlo como correspondía tras tanta brusquedad.

Jake los vio, y sonrió ante la imagen, sintiéndose un intruso por presenciar un momento tan privado, íntimo y hermoso.

— ¿Te gustó tu regalo, precioso? — indagó Downey, peinando el cabello de su chico por detrás.

Sonriendo, Tom respondió:

— Me ha encantado, te amo

— Al regalo también le encantó — comentó socarrón, en dirección a Jake, desmadejado hasta los huesos.

Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Gyllenhaal le dijo:

— Feliz cumpleaños 


End file.
